


I Need You

by blehbleehhhh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehbleehhhh/pseuds/blehbleehhhh
Summary: Mikasa gets jealous.





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely reader requested a fic a LONG time ago (I'm so sorry!!) where Mikasa gets jealous. My hubby helped me write this one! I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this but here it is! I really hope you like it, everyone ❤️ Keep up the requests my loves. There's obviously smut in this. Sorry, it's so long, I can't post it all at once, lol. This part two will be uploaded
> 
> PS: I know he doesn't call her Miki in the show, but it's the cutest thing ever, so you'll just have to humor me. (:

It's been going on for longer than anyone can remember - Eren wakes up early so he can begin the day training with Annie to improve upon hand to hand combat skills in addition to squeezing that in during the day amongst their already chaotic schedules, which unfortunately seems to have created a mutual respect much to Mikasa's dismay, who is sitting on the grass silently protesting not far from where they're training. The girl feels unbelievably guilty for not supporting her friend because she all too aware that this is a wonderful opportunity for him, and he has improved considerably in just the short few weeks they've been practicing together. What's worse is how much time Eren is spending with Annie, unknowingly making her genuinely concerned that he harbors romantic feelings for her - which is a thought that Mikasa simply cannot tolerate. The only thing she despises more than the thought of them always being together would be actually witnessing their training sessions because she doesn't understand why he didn't just approach herself for help when she's easily just as good as Annie. "You are aware that you cannot actually stare holes in the back of her head, right?" Armin chuckled as he turned the page of his book that he literally finished over half of in the short period of twenty four hours, something she always found to be impressive. She happily tore her eyes away from the repulsive sight of Eren getting pinned down beneath the blonde, leaning back against the tree with a long, drawn out sigh and watched with an unreadable face as Armin closed his book over a dried out leaf. He looked up at her with a tiny smile as he connected his hands under his head and lay the book on his stomach, feet already propped up on the tree's trunk. "Seriously, Mika, if looks could kill." The girl only gave a truly sad sigh and switched her gaze to the grass beneath her hands as she brought both of her knees up to her chest, slowly running her fingers through the soft vegetation.

"Dont you miss him, Armin?"

"Yeah, but it is what it is. But you seem to be angry."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, because you've been giving them the death stare since you sat down twenty minutes ago." His face fell when she slowly shook her head, something she usually does when she's about to cry. "Wait, are you jealous?

"I..." Mikasa sighed as she lifted her head and turned her attention back to Eren, only to see him fling Annie onto her back then climb on top of her to pin her down, and a cloud of dust surrounding them in retaliation, making her mind cloud with thoughts of being underneath him herself but for a very, very different reason. The sight was enough to set her over the edge with jealousy and make her hands curl into fists. "I have a headache. I think I'm going to head back to my room and lie down until dinner." Armin wore a frown when she looked back at him, undoubtedly because he hates to see her so heartbroken like this. He knows how long she's loved Eren.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," She offered a small, reassuring smile as she slowly rose to her feet, though she could tell that he wasn't buying it. "I'll see you later." These constant thoughts of Annie training with Eren are making her shake with anger, so she made sure not to look that direction when running for her bunker. Mikasa is fuming now that her mind is stuck on trying to understand why he didn't ask her to help, but most of all, she resents his constant evasion of not giving enough credit to how strong she is. Perhaps the best way to convince him that I'm strong enough without him and his hero complex is to cut him out of my life? With a heavy heart, she entered her bedroom and carefully closed the door behind her, thankful that she could now lie down and place a pillow over her eyes, waiting impatiently for fatigue to take over so she can get some rest. That evening at dinner is when she started to ignore Eren, beating herself up over every second it went on because she desperately wants to talk to him and breathe his air, but she just can't take it anymore. She won't take it anymore.

The next day was easily as annoying and difficult for the soldiers like always, but Mikasa had gradually began to feel hurt that he hadn't seemed to have noticed her absence but little did she know, he's much more observant than she realized. Of course, Eren would notice her absence throughout the day because she's always, always by his side and he's grown so accustomed to her comforting presence, that he's feeling something never really felt for her, yearning - he yearns to hear her angelic, soft voice, or any sort of contact, even if she's scolding him for something reckless that he had done. The young man wasn't close to being sure what had occurred between them that could have made her behavior change so drastically over night, but this act of cat and mouse went on all day. Mikasa won't even look his way let alone speak with him, hell, he's pretty sure that she has been avoiding him entirely because anytime she spots his familiar face, she either takes off the other direction, or simply avoids his questioning, confused gaze. And because Eren would be a liar if he said that this wasn't starting to drive him crazy, he decided that he would ask her what he'd done at dinner that night. "Hey, are you okay?" Oh, how he's grown to miss those gorgeous gray orbs, desiring nothing more than for her to look him in the eyes again, but she simply breathed a barely audible sigh as she propped her head up on one of her fists with her trademark, unreadable expression, staring down at her tray and silently pushing her food around with a fork. She knows I can read her eyes. I bet that's why she won't look at me. Though he found the response unsatisfactory, Eren threw in the towel because he knows how stubborn she can be and there truly isn't any reason why she shouldn't have a few days to decompress. However, on day three of being avoided and ignored, he has been stewing most of the morning that she won't acknowledge him and it made his mind up for him, that he was going to say fuck it and ask her whats wrong. Eren was in the common area that evening with a few friends playing an unnecessarily competitive game of cards, when he suddenly became aware of her absence from the room. With a sigh he added two new cards from the draw pile into his hand. "Anyone seen Mikasa?" His eyes flickered up as he chewed off a hangnail on his thumb, glancing around the table to see Jean shrug his shoulders while he drew cards for himself, then slowly shook his head in irritation with how horrible that are.

"I haven't seen her much today."

"I'd go check her room, Eren," Armin yawned as he arranged the cards in his hand and displayed them out on the wooden table, lacing his fingers together behind his head as he balances the chair on its back legs. "Oooh, I'm sorry, Jean, but I'm afraid that I've just kicked your ass again." Jean rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, a little more than annoyed that this is the second game he's lost tonight out of the two rounds played so far.

"How are we sure that you're not cheating?!"

"Because, Jean, I don't need to cheat in order to beat you. You just suck at this game." 

"I smoked you last night, Arlert."

"Kiss my ass!"

"Yeah, well," Eren set his hand of cards on the table as he pushed his seat back. "You guys can fight over that. I'm gonna go find Miki." He stood up with a yawn and strolled lazily out of the room, leaving the two behind to bicker over how his friend is too intelligent for his own good at times. They could have cared less when he walked away, though he did hear Armin quickly wish him a good night from where he stands in a dark hallway with gray stone walls lit by sconces and a few tall candle stands. Eren counted each wooden door he passed until he was certain that he had reached the right one then gave it a firm knock with his knuckle, surprised when she didn't come to the door to let him in, only informing him in her soft voice that 'it was open'. He opened the door to find Mikasa standing at her window already dressed in her nighttime attire and watching the sun set in the summer sky, shining beautiful rays of many different colors. "Uh," His deep voice cut through the stillness of the dimly lit room as he cleared his throat and carefully closed the door behind him in a way that made little noise. "Hey." But she remained silent, listening to the familiar sound of military issued boots on a hardwood floor as they came up behind her and to a stop. Squeezing her eyes shut she swallowed the tears, feeling both relief and incredibly distressed that he came knocking on her door though she shouldn't be too surprised after seeing the confused expression on his face three days ago, when she had accidentally made eye contact after a day of training with the others, definitely awkward since she'd been ignoring him all day at that point. Eren felt anxious he cracked his knuckles, his stomach in knots because he's fretting over what he could have done to make her cut him out, and he watched the beauty hang her head with a heart wrenching sigh, trying to gather herself before she's confronted. "Mikasa?" Her silhouette raised a hand up to push silky, shoulder length hair back with her fingers as she leaned over the windowsill to observe the world outside, sighing in a way that sounds as if she's fending off coming unglued.

"What do you want, Eren?"

"I, uh, haven't seen you in three days so I got worried. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I know you better than you know yourself, Miki, and it's clear something is wrong."

"Well, how very observant of you, Eren!" She fired back as she turned to face him with her eyes glued to the floor. "It's nice to know that you still give a damn about me." The girl sniffled quietly, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she finally looked up and met his inquisitive gaze, holding his hands up in defense as he studies her blank expression, her sorrowful eyes breaking his heart.

"Woah, what the fuck? Why are you jumping down my throat?"

"You must think that I'm pretty weak if you searched for training assistance from someone else." Mikasa brought a hand to her wet cheeks and briefly looked away from his dreamy eyes as he just stared at her because he's been stunned into silence. "That's it, isn't it? You think I'm weak!" Oh.

"No, that isn't it at all! You're putting words in my mouth again, and I fucking hate it when you do that!"

"Then why did you ask Annie to help you, when I'm just as good as she is?" Her voice cracked as she wiped away the continuous flow of tears, shaking her head because he's taking a step closer, his incredible eyes screaming a familiar sight that she's seen in them before; concern and regret.

"Why are you so upset with me for training with someone else?!"

"Because ever since you started spending more time with her, you haven't made any effort at all to spend time with me!" Mikasa sniffled with a simultaneous chuckle, in she even feels jealous and allowing it to effect her behavior like this, but it is Eren. "Do you like her?" He responded with a frustrated sigh and brought his hands up to rub his face, dragging them down slowly as he allowed them to fall to his sides.

"Oh, not this conversation again! For the last fucking time, I don't have any romantic feelings for Annie!" Eren dictated emphasis with his hands and finds himself feeling genuinely desperate for her to not be upset, there were no malicious intentions behind his actions, and he needs her to understand that. He watched as her eyebrows knit together and she swallowed hard to block tears of irritation. "And why would you care if I did?!" Suddenly a great sob escaped her and he panicked, not entirely sure if he'll even be allowed to approach her when she's like this.

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Mikasa cried and covered her mouth with shaking hands because she's relieved to have finally told him, but the feeling of panic is all too overwhelming after blurting out something that she has cleverly disguised for years now because she's terrified of losing him. Those beautiful green eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped immediately, shocked into absolute silence again for the second time during this increasingly heated exchange since it's so unusual for Mikasa to have a meltdown like this. "Oh -" She sucked in a sharp breath as she bursted into tears once more, stomping her barefoot out of anger. "Why won't you just admit that you're pissed I don't need you to protect me anymore!"

"FINE! YES, OKAY?! YES!" Eren threw his hands over his head in exasperation and walked right up to where she stands with her back against the cold stone wall, slamming his powerful fists against it on either side of her head. "I KNOW YOU DON'T FUCKING NEED ME TO PROTECT YOU AND I CAN'T STAND IT! IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!" She pressed her lips together with a small head shake as she got into his face, her eyes screaming pain and something that he's seen in them a few times before but he couldn't identify what it was.

"DID THE THOUGHT EVER CROSS YOUR MIND THAT THE REASON WHY I'M ALWAYS FUCKING SAVING YOUR ASS IS BECAUSE I AM STRONGER THAN YOU?!" Mikasa fired back with a tearful voice, watching through watery eyes as he hung his head in response. "HUH?!" She cried passionately, her hands curling into fists at her sides as he whipped his head up and looked into her eyes with an expression so truly irritated that she's unknowingly forced him into a corner.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING HURT YOU, OKAY?!"

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO WORRY ABOUT HURTING ME! I NEVER DID! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" She bit her lower lip as her chin trembled and studied his eyes intently, twinkling with agitation and something she hasn't except for a few other times on occasion where she's caught him spacing out at her during meals. "OKAY?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"GOD DAMMIT YES! I KNOW!" Eren sighed deeply as he watched her wipe away the tears from her eyes, so red and twinkling a different shine he hasn't seen since he woke from his serious head injury. He remembers thinking even then how beautiful they are when she cries, and his opinion hasn't changed. "But I need you.." Her expression softened immediately and she let out a shaky sigh as he studied her eyes, hooked on their unique and alluring color.

"Yeah? Well, you're gonna have to do a hell of a lot better than that if -" But Mikasa didn't get to finish her statement because he crashed his surprisingly soft lips against hers, triggering a sudden, overwhelming feeling of finally, for fucks sakes finally and it hit them both hard. The positive response was immediate; she threw her arms around his neck and returned his kisses just as eagerly as they were being given, his hands already on her hips in the hopes of encouraging her to come closer until their bodies were close enough to feel the others racing heart, pounding hard against their chests with excitement. Eren was already hooked on her like a drug when she slipped her fingers into his soft, brown hair and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist, crossing them behind his back. They kissed like they needed each other to breathe, with so much passion and new found understanding bubbling to the surface, that it hung in the room long after he had blindly wandered over to her bed and fell back with her happily following after to lie on top. This is it. This is exactly what they've always wanted and secretly craved during all this time pretending like they're only family or good friends, when there was this strong, almost magnetic attraction between them all along just waiting to be expressed. Eren slid his hands down to the small of her back as she sighed into his mouth, making him simply melt because it feels so incredible to finally express these urges  
instead of suppressing them. His hands wandered up beneath her shirt to touch the smooth warmth of her porcelain skin that he's eager to kiss, so he squeezed his arms around her and held her close as he flipped Mikasa onto her back. She let out a small yelp into his mouth and genuinely smiled as the only man she has ever loved pulled his lips away to bury  
his face in the side of her neck, already exposed to the world because the scarf is folded neatly on her nightstand. Her t-shirt was soon pushed over her braless breasts and his lips were immediately buried in the valley between, leaving slow, open mouthed kisses all over the snowy territory. "I can't believe that you're here." He looked up into her eyes and appeared to be genuinely confused with her statement, his hand reaching up to gently push her bangs away from her face.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't notice you missing?"

"Well, honestly, yeah.."

"Why?"

"Because you were so into spending your time with Annie, that I just figured it wouldn't even matter to you if -"

"Mikasa," He fought his urge to frown, but he knows that out of any of the people he associates with, this woman can read his eyes and his body like a book. He feels horrible for making her feel this way. With a light hand he reached up to cradle her cheek and wiped her tears away with his thumbs, leaning down to gently bump her forehead against his. "How could I not notice when someone who's always been attached to my hip is suddenly not there?" She desperately wants to look away because she feels so ashamed, and her soft sniffles broke his heart.

"I'm so sorry.."

"No, it's okay, I'm not mad at you. Just -" Eren breathed to her as he gently kissed the fresh tears off her wet cheeks and leaned in to rest his forehead against hers. "I can't lose you, Mikasa. Please, don't do that again.." His words set her over the edge and she cried happy tears as he placed a soft kiss on her lips that calmed her fairly quickly, which only made him want more, so he went back for more. She sighed a quiet whimper into his mouth and eagerly returned his affections as his hand up to touch one of her breasts, then briefly pulled his lips away. "Is this okay?"

"Absolutely.." Mikasa offered a reassuring smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down once more, their kisses significantly less frantic and much more passionate and loving. She moaned softly into his mouth as he squeezed her breast, a sound that Eren already finds to be extremely intoxicating. The transition was slow, squeezing harder and harder until she was grinding herself against his bulge, moaning and pressing her breast further into his hand. It didn't take him long to take the hint, pulling his lips away enough that he could tug her t-shirt off, making her squeal with excitement as she crashed her lips against his and he decides he wants nothing more than to hear every sound she makes in this bed tonight again. It's with this decision in mind that he reaches between them to place his hand on her stomach, allowing it to slowly travel lower as she rushed through the buttons of his shirt, letting out what came across as a sigh of relief into his mouth now that they're skin to skin and making out. His hand slid beneath the stretchy waistbands of her sleep shorts and panties, grazing over a tuft of soft hair to touch the wetness, rubbing his fingers in a slow, circular motion over the wet lips. Her kisses suddenly grew desperate, and she squeezed her thighs around his arm in reflex as a warm throb pulsed between her legs that made them fall open, slowly grinding herself against his fingers because it just feels so good to have someone else touch her there. She pulled her lips away with a moan and gazed up into his eyes as he carefully slid his finger inside, thrusting it in and out of her slowly. "Ooh..." Mikasa whimpered with pleasure as she cradled that handsome face in her hands and slid them up into his hair, fingers thrusting faster as the palm of his hand rubs against her clit, making her hips rise the faster he goes. And they were kissing again as he swallowed her moans, her body tensing up and relaxing because he's caused her to climax, squirming beneath him and gently tugging on his hair. God it's growing painful for him to wear his trousers, but he wants to move at her comfort level and he's more than content with just playing with her like this. In fact, he finds that he enjoys seeing her so vulnerable to him like this and it makes him wonder if he's always desired her on some level, which is only further confirmed when he thinks back to the dreams he's been having of her lately that had actually drove him to spending more time with Annie, because he didn't want to deal with how he feels about Mikasa. The thought alone of training with her as a duo is distracting to him, so it would have been incredibly difficult to learn anything from her. But then she did something that Eren was honestly surprised at - she cut him out, which is something that Mikasa has never done and he hadn't ever considered she would do in retaliation. Hell, he didn't think that she would care at all, that they would continue on as usual, but that's not what happened. He's been so caught up with eliminating every titan off the face of the earth, that he's completely neglected his friends and whatever this is that he has with her.

Mikasa's body was pressed down into the mattress and she sighed happily as he buried his face in her neck to bathe this space with tender kisses, slowly scattering them down her body as he removes her panties and her sleep shorts, tossing them behind him without once lifting his lips from her toned stomach. With her legs already spread he dropped down on his stomach and placed his hands on her inner thighs, watching her dreamy, half lidded gaze as he carefully pries her apart with his fingers, diving into the hot wetness. He slipped his arms beneath her hips and placed his hands on her stomach, flicking his tongue quickly over the little nub until she exhaled a pleasurable whimper as her hips began to tremble, dragging his tongue along her already dripping slit. "Erennnn.." She moaned to him as she slapped a hand over her mouth and immediately felt herself flushing because he's opened his eyes to hers, the fact that he clearly seems to be enjoying her taste a huge turn on. His hands slowly roamed her toned core and one settled over her breast, his thumb rolling on her nipple as he suckled on the increasingly pink flesh. Her breaths quickened and she rose her hips for him as he slipped a finger inside the heat, reaching for the hand he has teasing her nipple so she could lace their fingers together. Suddenly, she felt a warm jolt surge through her body and cried out just loud enough for him to hear as she arched her back, squirming in his arms and cumming hard enough to warrant him needing to secure her against his face because she was wiggling too much. She seemed to enjoy that - having her hips restricted from movement while he eats her out and gently plays with her body, flattening his tongue out against her swollen clit and rubbed it quickly before settling his mouth on as much pink as he could and suckled sensually, making her moan uncontrollably while she runs her fingers through his soft brown hair. Eren sat up just enough to reach his hands down and unbuckle his belt then unfasten his trousers, pulling his lips away from her creamy wetness just long enough to kick everything off his legs, then he buried his face in her sweet spot. She arched her back and curled her fingers into the sheets as she struggled with not being able to raise her hips, whimpering pleasurably and panting softly through another climax. He pulled his mouth away slowly and took his time trailing tender kisses up her body, gently squeezing her breasts with his hands as their lips finally collided. Tongues danced and played between kisses, and he can't help but think fuck, I'm in love this girl, because he hadn't felt this free until they finally kissed. Mikasa tastes like hope, like she gives him the strength he needs when things look horribly grim, to fight even if he can't see over the wall that seems to get taller every day, and for her it truly isn't any different. They both feel everything melt away and even if it's temporary, the pair are more than grateful for each other than ever before. With a gentle hand she reached between them to touch his cock, gradually wrapping her fingers around the thickness and stroked slowly as he moaned a low moan into her mouth. Mikasa wrapped her legs around his back and positioned him at her opening, squealing and whimpering in temporary discomfort after losing her virginity, his length slowly working its way into the tight heat that swallowed him whole and feels absolutely incredible. She cried softly into their kiss as she let her hands wander his toned, muscular back and wrapped her arms around his neck, her little whimpers making him pull his lips away in apprehension. He looked genuinely remorseful as they studied each other's eyes, softly kissing the tears from her rosy cheeks. He's never been this gentle with me. This realization made her tear up once more, chin quivering as she continues to grow accustomed to the new feeling of having a cock buried deep inside of her - and then she let out the most intoxicating moan because she's finally through the pain, digging her nails into his back in the hopes of encouraging him to begin thrusting. "Don't worry about hurting me, Eren, just make love to me.." His immediate smirk made her blush as he leaned in to kiss her beautiful smile, disengaging himself slowly and pushing back inside hesitantly at first until Mikasa's eyes rolled back, then he gradually increased his pace. She rewarded him with more of her moans and even many pleasurable whimpers when he would listen to her begging him for more, more, more. "Goodness, you're so big..." Her laughter is something that he doesn't get to hear very often and it's understandable to say the least, but he does miss it, so pure and from her gut like a child's giggle. He smiled as she opened her eyes to his once more and he melted. "Ohhh! Don't stop!" She's loud, much too loud, and it forced him to kiss her to swallow her moans, not that he's complaining, no, because Eren knows if training were for some reason canceled tomorrow he would stay here and do this all night. Suddenly, she squealed with delight in their kiss and pressed her legs into his sides when she came hard, powerful enough that he had to stop or he would have finished as well. But he knows that he's close because this feeling has overwhelmed him dozens of times before whenever he does decide to indulge himself, he is a young man, after all, oftentimes after fantasizing something embarrassingly sexual they're doing, where she's dressed in nothing but one of his t -shirts that would absolutely swallow her. He's always felt ashamed of these feelings, and they make it a little more than difficult to be around her sometimes because all he can think about in that moment when he sees those gray-blue orbs is her in his shirt, sitting on his bed. With one swift movement he pulled out just in time and exploded his load across her stomach, grunting and moaning in an almost animalistic way as she pulled him down once more, swallowing every grunt and moan that roars its way out of his mouth. Both were reluctant to pull away since it was such a big relief to finally be wrapped up in each other's arms like this, kissing so lovingly that it would have left them feeling lonesome later on, even more so than usual. But for now, Mikasa's lips slowly pulled away, gazing lovingly up into his eyes as she reached up to push back his shaggy brown hair, smiling her same beautiful smile that made him chuckle, easily her new favorite sound.

"Hey, I love you too, by the way.."

"Really?"

"I've been crazy about you for a while, actually. You've been really distracting." He smirks and she just about melts, grinning and biting her lower lip.

"Well, next time you're in love with me, don't shut me out, okay?"

"I could say the same thing to you."

"Can I have my underwear? Just so I can, you know, wipe this off.." Mikasa blushed redder than her cheeks were already and smiled as he leaned in with that same smirk to kiss her once, twice, a third time before he pushed himself up with strength from his arms. He reached off the bed for her panties and leaned over her body to wipe his mess off of her abs. "Thank you," She smiled up at him and gestured to a small pile of clothing that's accumulated over the past few days with her hand. "You can just toss it in the dirty clothes pile, I don't care." His eyes were still on hers when he tossed her panties off to the side with a small grin, leaning down once more to kiss her softly on the lips as he slid his hands beneath to bring her along when he rolled onto his back. She carefully parted his legs with one of hers and only rests half of her body on top of him as they kiss deeply, her hand slowly roaming his muscular abdomen, occasionally tracing the impressive dips and ridges. Eren wrapped an arm around her tiny waist and held her close as she stretched an arm down for the covers to pull them over top of their naked bodies. "Holy shit, kissing you is amazing. I can't believe we're just now getting to this.." He actually laughed and it made her heart feel so much lighter because that is a sound she hasn't heard in a very long time. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"No, tell me! What is it?"

"It just feels strange to be acting on my urges with you instead of suppressing them."

"I feel the same way.." Mikasa smiled as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and settled into his side, breathing a soft sigh as if she were extremely relaxed, content to be wrapped up in his arms. And as they lie there in the comfort of one another, cuddling naked beneath the covers Eren couldn't help but think as he gazed at her beautiful face, illuminated by moonlight shining through the window.

Yeah, I can definitely get used to this.


End file.
